Puppet to a Puppeteer
by Freed Justine Lover
Summary: Misaki is the younger sister of a member of the Council, Siegrain. She has been abused by her father when she was little and it never really stopped. Misaki can't trust any guy she somes in contact with because of what happened to her. She will fall for someone in the guild she joins.
1. Misaki History

**Prologue:**  
I heard footsteps coming towards my room. I went and hid in my closet. My bedroom door opened.  
"Misaki where are you?" A hushed voice asked.  
I came out of my closet and ran over to my brother. "Big brother is daddy mad at me?" I whined. "You know I didn't mean to kill mommy right brother?"  
"I know you didn't mean to sis, but that's not going to change the fact that father blames you for it," my brother said. Jellal hugged me.  
I cried. "Father hates me. He really hates me."  
My brother guided me to the bed. "Sit," he whispered.  
I nodded. I sat down and my brother guided my head onto his lap. I fell asleep for a while.

"Misaki you little brat," a cold, desolate voice said. "You're dead."  
I shot up. "What did I do daddy? I didn't mean to kill mommy."  
"It doesn't matter. My wife died because of you. You're an omen. You should've died that day not her."  
My father came over to me and started choking me. "Daddy please stop," I squeaked. "I can't breathe."  
My father used what magic he had left against me.  
I cried.  
"Your pitiful. You shouldn't be allowed to live. Go ahead cry. No one will ever save you."  
I crawled back into my bed and laid back down.

"Misaki wake up," a voice whispered. "Dad's asleep come on. I'll get you out of here."  
"Big brother?" I asked groggily. "What do you mean daddy's asleep?"  
"It'll be okay. He won't hurt you ever again."  
I nodded. "Okay."  
My big brother grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the house.

We were a few blocks away from the house. No one seemed to notice, if they did they didn't seem to care, that two children were wandering around in the streets.  
"Big brother where are we going?" I asked him. "Won't daddy come after us?"  
He stopped. Jellal turned and faced me. He shook his head. "Dad won't. I won't let him hurt you ever again."  
I nodded. I smiled. "Thank you big brother."  
Jellal shook his head. "I wanted my little sister to be safe."  
I ran into his arms. I smiled. "Thank you. Thank you for saving me big brother."  
"I found a place for us to stay. Follow me."  
I nodded. I held his hand.  
"Where are we going to be staying big brother?" I asked after a while.  
"You'll see sis," he answered. "It's somewhere safe where no one can harm you ever again."


	2. Prisoner

I heard voices coming from downstairs. They were faint. I couldn't make anything out that was said.  
_Who is my brother talking to?_ I asked myself. I sat up slowly on the bed. I wiped my tired eyes. I yawned and stretched making the chain on my ankle rattle and shake. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I laid back down on the bed as quickly as I could. I closed my eyes.  
The door creaked open letting light come into the room. "I know you're awake Misaki-chan," a voice whispered. "Wake up little sister. Do as I say and nothing bad will happen to you."  
I sat up. I couldn't make eye contact with my brother. I heard his heavy footsteps coming over to my side.  
"Look at me Misaki," Siegrain said tilting my head back. "Why can't you look at me straight?"  
I kept silent for a bit. "I don't know big brother. I really don't know." My voice, and my body, quivered at the slightest touch of his hand.  
My brother leaned into the point where foreheads met. "You're lying to me aren't you? Misaki why can't you tell me?"  
"I can't say. I'm sorry big brother," I whispered.  
"Looks like something will happen."  
"Please don't. I'm begging you. Please don't do this." I began to cry.  
My brother slipped off my bra and top. "Too late my sweet little sister." He kissed me and pushed me down on the bed.  
I have to play along for my sake. If I don't my brother will kill me, I thought. I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you big brother," I said.  
"I love you too, Misaki. I'll never let you leave," he whispered. Siegrain undid my skirt and slipped it off.  
"Why won't you let me leave? Am I a part of something?" I inquired shakily.  
"More so than you know." My big brother started kissing me again. He slid off what was left of my clothing.  
I kissed him. I undid his jeans and slid them off along with his underwear. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"You're being awfully good," my brother said after awhile. "Why is that? Is it because you don't want to lose your life?"  
I snuggled closer to my brother. "It's true. I don't want to lose my life. I figure just do as you say and nothing bad will actually happen to me. Is it okay if I ask something about why you keep me locked up?"  
"You're a smart little sister. You can figure it out," he taunted me. Big brother's arm wrapped around my upper body and squeezed my breast.  
"Okay," I whispered.


	3. Misaki Fernandes Profile

Mi-beauty, beautiful

Saki- blossom

Age: 17

Lives: 14 years under imprisonment of her brother and father

Sibling: Jellal/ Siegrain

Nickname: Kim, Saki, Mii

Crush: Laxus

Guild: Fairy Tail

Team: Laxus

Magic: Fire and Ice

Occupation: Mage

Bio: Misaki is the youngest of her family. She never got to meet her mother. Her mother died in childbirth. Misaki's father blames her for her mother's death. Misaki has been sexually abused by her brother. After she joins Fairy Tail it took her awhile to open up to anyone. She slowly opened up to Laxus. Misaki is the only person that Laxus sees as an equal.

Personality: Quiet, shy, and scared.

Appearance: Misaki has dark blue hair and light brown eyes.

Dislikes: Being sexually abused by her brother, beaten by her father, and being held captive by her father.

Dreams: To be free from her brother.


	4. Am I a part of Something?

I felt something brush against my cheek. I opened my eyes slowly. _What happened?_ I asked myself. _That's right my brother seduced me last night. _I cried a little._ Why me? Does he enjoy seeing me like this? Why big brother? Why? What are you planning?_

I sat up with the blanket wrapped around me. I looked around and didn't see my brother anywhere. I sighed. _I need to get away from here._

I decided to get up and get dressed.

I looked at myself in the mirror. "What am I a part of? What am I needed for? Why me? What are you trying to do big brother?" I asked myself. Tears began rolling down my cheeks.

"Look who's up," a voice whispered coming up behind me. "What am I trying to do with you? Think little sister. Think. Why do you think I keep seducing you like this every nine or ten months."

"Right," I groaned. _He wants me to bear his children. _I died a little on the inside. _But I don't want to bear his children._

"Don't cry." Big brother smiled at me. He wiped away some stray tears from my eyes.

"I'll try not to," I muttered.

"Good. That's what I like to hear." Jellal backed away. "Be good for me. I don't want you causing me any trouble."

I nodded. "I will. I promise I'll be good." I bowed my head.

"That's what I like to hear little sister. Be good and nothing will happen to you," he whispered in my ear. "Don't cause me anymore trouble than you already have."

I nodded.

My brother turned my head and kissed me long and hard. "Stay here and be a good little sister. I can't afford you running away and spilling my little secret. Especially to someone named Erza Scarlet."

Before my brother left me alone he dropped off some books for me to read.

_ I guess there's nothing for me to do, but do as he says. Does he enjoy seeing me like this? Why big brother? Why? I thought you really cared for me, and wanted me to be safe. I guess you just saved me for your own use, and so father wouldn't find out about what you're doing to me. I really hope I'm not pregnant with your child._

I went and sat back down on my bed. "Why big brother?" I sighed. _How am I going to get out of here? I need to figure out a way to free myself from his grasp. It feels like he's squeezing the life right out of me._

I started to cry. I couldn't even look at the titles of the books that my brother left me.

After my crying slowed I looked at the chain that was connected to my ankle. My brother reattached it to my ankle shortly before he left me here.

I went over to my desk to look for something to break my chain and to finally leave this hell hole of a place.

_Where is it? I knew I had a hair pin or something that I could unlock the chain,_ I thought to myself.

After a bit of searching I found what I was looking for. "Thank god," I muttered under my breath.

I walked over to my bed and sat down. I pulled my leg up with the chain up on my bed and started messing with the shackle around my ankle.

It took a bit of messing with to finally get the shackle unlocked, but I finally got it unlocked and off my ankle.

"It's about time," I muttered. I smiled. _Now I can finally get out of here._ I giggled at the thought that I could actually be free of my brother.

I walked over to the door and opened it slowly to make sure that my brother actually left the house. I didn't hear him rustling which meant he was at the council building working. I sighed a sigh of relief.

I closed the door slightly and went back into my room to pack some items to leave him for good.


	5. On My Own

_ I can't believe I actually got away from my brother._ _I finally did it_. I took a deep breath.

I found a nice place to stay. The rent was pretty cheap. Only 30,000. Not bad for someone like me. The apartment was nice. It was decent. It was a medium sized place with a small bedroom, a bathroom, and a comfy living space.

I flopped down on my bed. "I'm so glad that I got away from my brother. I hope he doesn't come try to find me. If he does I'll freeze him in a block of ice. I should probably join a guild. Which one though?" I sat up on my bed. "There are so many guilds to choose from." I sighed.

I heard some commotion coming from outside. I opened up my bedroom window to see what was going on.

"Guys," I muttered. "Looks like there's a good sized crowd watching them. Well, I guess that's entertainment for them." I sighed. I saw a girl pushing her way through the crowd.

"Gray, Natsu please stop," the blonde girl asked.

I saw the symbol on her hand. It was the Fairy Tail symbol. _Maybe I should try to join? I can show my brother that I can take care of myself. _I smiled.

I watched the tussle for awhile before a girl with scarlet hair broke it up.

_Is that who I think it is? She might be the person that my brother told me about. _

_What was her name again?_ I asked myself.

"Do you have to be so ruff, Erza?" The blonde girl asked.

_So that's her name. Now I remember._

I watched the scene unfold a little more before I decided to finish unpacking my things.

After I unpacked everything I collapsed down on my bed. "I should see if I could join Fairy Tail. Shouldn't be too hard."


End file.
